


Can Opener

by Wulferious



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: (Y/N) and Chanwoo are both 98 liners, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Chanwoo, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: Chan Woo wakes up to find (Y/N) crying in the middle of the dorm’s kitchen over a can opener, discovering little space in the process and his possession of a new nickname.





	Can Opener

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired as fuck when I wrote this and this is based on what I went through like last night - falling into little space in the middle of the night and crying on the kitchen floor because I wanted soup and I couldn’t figure out how to use my dad’s new can opener, but sadly Chanwoo wasn't there to carry me to bed... This is really short so forgive me but I really needed to go to bed. BY THE WAY, STOP SLEEPING ON MY HUSBAND AND FELLOW 98 LINER CHANWOO
> 
> On another note, I’m still kind of new to iKONIC so please forgive me if things are a little weird :V I just really wanted a Daddy!Chanwoo fic and I couldn’t find any so I took it into my own hands - anyways enjoy!

‘ _Nerf This! Nerf This!_ ’

Chan Woo groaned audibly as he blindly and lazily reached to his nightstand. It was maybe 4 AM, why would his ringtone go off so late at night? When he successfully grabbed the device, he unlocked his phone and squinted at the brightness, reading a text from Dong Hyuk.

“ _Achievement Unlocked: Found Chan Woo’s Crying Girlfriend in the Kitchen_ ”

‘ _What?_ ’ Chan Woo thought to himself, shifting around to see that his bed was devoid of someone important: you. It wasn’t often that you slept over at the dorm, but whenever you did, there was never a moment when you left the bed during the night - not even to go to the bathroom. Immediately he threw his phone to the side, scrambling from his bed and out towards the kitchen, meeting eyes with his elder who was standing in the archway to the kitchen. The kitchen light was the only one turned on, blindingly bright and illuminating the living room just outside and half of the hallway leading to the bedrooms. Dong Hyuk approached Chan Woo with a grin, patting the younger on the shoulder heartily.

“Good luck,” was all he said as he yawned and made his way back down the hallway. Chan Woo looked back in confusion, the worry returning when he heard a muffled sob come from the kitchen.

“(Y/N)?” Chan Woo walked in through the archway, turning to see you curled up in the middle of the kitchen floor. He first looked around, noticing that the kitchen counter held a plastic wrap covered ruined (yet not completely open) can of soup and the dirty old-fashioned can opener that Bobby always insisted on keeping. “(Y/N), are you okay?” He made his way to where you were lying down, kneeling before you and rubbing a hand along your back.

“I couldn’t open it,” you sobbed, not bothering to move until Chan Woo helped you sit up. He wiped your tears with his thumb, thankfully helping you stop crying. “The can opener is stupid!!!”

“Why did you need to open up a can of soup at 4 AM?” He asked curiously, still patting your back as you started to crawl on him. He choked back a slew of teasing comments, instead choosing to fully sit down and let you crawl into his lap.

“I was hungry,” you whined. You snuggled against him tighter, still sniffling.

“If you were hungry you could have had bread and jam,” Chan Woo chuckled faintly, hugging you, “and then you wouldn’t have cried,”

“I hate bread and jam,” you explain, sticking your tongue out, “I wanted hot food!”

Chan Woo sighed, still unable to wipe away his smile. You were acting differently than you usually would, and even though he was tired he found it surprisingly endearing. “I can make you something in the morning, or maybe you can steal some of Bobby’s pancakes if you wake up early enough. Come on, let’s go back to bed, okay?”

“But I’m still hungry, daddy,”

Chan Woo’s eyes widen and his smile falters a bit in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? “Did you jus-”

“Daddyyyyyyy,” you whine again, hugging him tighter and gripping his shirt. Now he really couldn’t tear a cheeky grin from his face. He didn’t know why- but he loved it.

“I’m only six months older than you, baby,” Chan Woo commented quietly, secretly hoping it wouldn’t stop you.

“Daddy,” you whisper back defiantly, to his contentment. He pressed a kiss to your forehead gently, his heart beating quickly and his face unable to hide his excitement.

“Come on, let’s go to bed and eat in the morning~”

You whined wordlessly in response as Chan Woo moved his arms under your bum, successfully - albeit wobbly - picking you up to carry you back to the bedroom he shared with Yunheyong. He tried to think of the nicknames that he would call you, still a little shocked at your sudden insistence on his.

“Here, babygirl,” he cooed, pushing the door back open gently with his foot, nodding slightly to himself in the affirmation that he liked that nickname for you, moving back to his bed and laying you down gently. “Only a few more hours and then you can have some hot breakfast, okay?” He turned around to close the door, smiling as he lay eyes on you, grasping and pulling on the bottom of your shirt.

You pouted as he joined you, pulling the comforter over your bodies and putting his phone back on the nightstand. “But-” 

“No buts, okay? Daddy promises that he’ll make you breakfast. Sound good?” Chan Woo turned over to look at the other side of the room briefly, thankful that Yunheyong was a heavy sleeper.

“Sound good,” you replied, yawning.

“Good. Now come here, let’s cuddle,” immediately you moved to snuggle up with Chan Woo again, wrapping your arms around him and intertwining your legs with his. He couldn’t stop grinning- he loved this so much more than being called Oppa. He let himself fall asleep with a giant smile, even in the knowledge that you would wake him in a couple hours’ time demanding that he keep his promise.

In the morning he would search up everything he needed to know, as well as secretly readying sarcastic comebacks and comments if any of the members, especially Dong Hyuk, said anything remotely suspicious in your direction and let them ruin his enjoyment or make you uncomfortable. If he was going to be a daddy now, he was definitely going to make the best out of it.


End file.
